tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ophelia Shacklebolt
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and she is an extra character , , , |blood status=Half-Blood |marital status = Married |alias= * Ophi (by everyone) * Ilia (by friends and family) * Ace |Title= * * Smuggler * |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Female |height=5'4" |hair= Black |eyes= Dark brown |skin= Light brown |hidef= |family= * Orlaith Mac Ruaidhrí (wife) * Emmeline Shacklebolt (née ) (mother) * Kingsley Shacklebolt (father) * Buffy Shacklebolt (younger sister) * Ash Shacklebolt (younger brother) * Romana Shacklebolt (née Rosemallow) (paternal grandmother) * Achilleas Shacklebolt (paternal grandfather) † * Arethusa Scamander (née ) (paternal aunt) † * Albion Scamander (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Rolf Scamander I (paternal cousin) † * Arlen Scamander (paternal cousin) * Rayén Scamander (née Neruda) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Rowan Scamander (paternal cousin, once removed) * Rolf Scamander II (paternal cousin, once removed) * María Scamander (paternal cousin, once removed) * Morgana Scamander (paternal cousin, once removed) * Artemis Scamander (paternal cousin) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Michael Scamander (paternal cousin, once removed) * Arethusa Scamander II (paternal cousin, once removed) * Nimiane Scamander (paternal cousin) * Sofia Scamander (née Chambers) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Rolf Rosemallow (paternal great-grandfather) * Gunhild Rosemallow (née Wolff) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Rudolph Rosemallow (paternal great-uncle) * Aleksteria Rosemallow (née Klavan) (paternal great-aunt, by marriage) * Ragnar Rosemallow (paternal cousin, once removed) * Fátima Rosemallow (née Ventura) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Melinda Rosemallow (paternal second cousin) * Rodion Rosemallow (paternal great-uncle) † * Adara Rosemallow (née Ezra) (paternal great-aunt, by marriage) † * Rudyard Rosemallow (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Rampion Rosemallow (formerly Rampion Holtz) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Filibert Holtz (paternal ex-cousin-in-law, once removed) * Ferdinand Holtz (paternal second cousin) * Gerold Holtz (paternal second cousin) * Bianka Holtz (paternal second cousin) * Anna-Lynette Rosemallow (née Hemlock) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Randolph Rosemallow (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Carmen Wolff (née Aldertree) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Åge Wolff (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Vlassis Shacklebolt (paternal great-grandfather) † * Anastasia Shacklebolt (née Zima) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Vissarion Shacklebolt (paternal great-uncle) † * Zenovia Mars (née Shacklebolt) (paternal great-aunt) * Pete Mars (paternal great-uncle, by marriage) * Vanessa Mars (paternal cousin, once remooved) * Tobias Mars (paternal cousin, once remooved) * Keira Mars (paternal cousin, once remooved) * Lyudmila Zima (née Antonova) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Gennadiy Zima (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Aristarkh Zima (paternal great-great-uncle) * Katarina Zima (née Kasun) (paternal great-great-aunt, by marriage) * Isidor Zima (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Katenka Zima (née Sokolova) (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Anamarija Zima II (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Anamarija Zima I (paternal cousin, twice removed) † * Eusodoxphia Shacklebolt (née Stefinanidis) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Wymond Shacklebolt (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Royse Shacklebolt (paternal great-great-aunt) † * Arianell Vance (née Lewis) (maternal grandmother) † * Casamir Vance (maternal grandfather) † * Epona Hughes (née Vance) (maternal aunt) * Brynn Hughes (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Chloe Hughes (maternal cousin) * Florence Abadi (née Vance) (maternal aunt) * Anat Abadi (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Edmund Vance (maternal uncle) † * Valerie Vance (née Da Silva) (maternal aunt, by marriage) † * Shacklebolt Family * Rosemallow Family * Vance Family |hidem= |Boggart= |jukebox = |Wand= 13", Spruce, unicorn hair, the wand is flexible and possesses a deep purple hue to it's wood. This is the result of a spell related incident when she was young, and though not intentional she loved the colour of it and so kept it as it was despite the offer to fix it as time went on. (tba) |Patronus= Ocelot |Animagus= Ocelot |hidea= |job= * (tba) |House=Slytherin |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (supporter of) * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Slytherin ** * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (supporter of) * * * * }} Ophelia "Ophi" Leilliana Shacklebolt ( b. )is a witch born on , a part of the . She is the eldest daughter of Esteemed Aurors Emmeline and Kingsley Shacklebolt and has two younger siblings, a sister named Buffy and a brother named Ashley. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Second Wizarding War Work with The Order Smuggling for the MBN Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References